


Come Get Me

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Nigel have been broken up for a short time when Nigel gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please come get me,” Adam said the minute Nigel answered the phone, tensing at the worry in his voice.

“What’s happened?” 

Adam let out a breath. “Just please come, I don’t…I don’t want to be here anymore and I don’t have a ride home.” 

Nigel looked at the clock, it was eleven fifteen. “Where are you?” 

“Luigi’s, on fifth. He said he liked Italian and I…” 

Nigel felt angrier than he had a right to thinking of Adam out on a date with someone that wasn’t him but he just said softly, “I’ll be there in ten minutes, star. Hold on.” 

He hung up and nearly knocked into someone on the stairs, rushing out the front door of the building where he’d been staying with someone since things with Adam had ended a few months before. 

The ride wasn’t fast enough but his teeth gnashed together as he thought of Adam already dating some prick who’d leave him alone in a unfamiliar place. What kind of asshole would do that?

Adam was sitting outside against the wall, relief in his eyes when he saw Nigel’s bike come into view. He ran over to Nigel and started, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call. Harlan is on vacation and I don’t know anyone else that I…” 

Nigel put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, resisting the urge to move it up to his cheek or neck, “It’s fine, star, perfectly fine. Just get on and I’ll take you home,” he held out the helmet and Adam took it quickly covering his face before climbing behind him. 

The drive was considerably slower this time, he wouldn’t risk upsetting Adam more than he had to already and when they pulled up in front of Adam’s apartment he almost wished he’d taken the longer route. 

Adam climbed off, standing next to the bike and taking off the helmet before handing it to Nigel who hooked it behind him. “Thank you, I’m sorry I bothered you, I just…” 

Nigel frowned, “Who was the asshole who left you there?” 

Adam looked away, “Someone at work set me up, I didn’t…I didn’t like him at all he was very pompous and wouldn’t listen to me when I told him he was wrong which he was so he got angry and left me to pay after insisting I order more than I wanted to because I don’t…” 

Nigel touched his arm lightly and Adam looked at him, “Breathe, star, just breathe.” 

Adam blushed, “It was too soon anyway, I don’t want to sleep with other people yet because I keep…” 

Nigel’s other hand tightened on the bike’s handlebar, “Adam, I have to go.” 

Adam nodded and turned away, headed towards the stairs. Nigel watched until he was inside before taking off as there was no reason for him to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

He shouldn’t have come. 

Adam was across the large space giving a speech as Nigel watched, his hand itching for a cigarette but drinking in the sight. 

The crowd began to move and it didn’t take long for Adam to notice him, his eyes torn between excitement and confusion even as he walked away from his station towards Nigel. 

“You’ve never come to my work before,” he murmured, frowning, “Why are you here?” 

Nigel smiled. “Thought you might need another ride. The bike’s outside.” 

Adam frowned, looking over at some of his coworkers who seemed concerned as they walked past them, “You left. The other day, I wanted to keep talking and you didn’t.” 

Nigel resisted the urge to reach out and touch, putting his hands in his pockets as he sighed, “It’s just a ride, Adam. I…” he sighed again, taking his hand out and running one through his hair, “Nevermind.” 

He started to leave and felt a grab at his shirt, turning. 

“You didn’t want to be seen with me, in public. You…I don’t like people and I don’t like places, but I wanted to be…” 

Nigel reached out then, his hand coming to Adam’s cheek, “I missed you so much, Star,” he took Adam’s hand and squeezed, “Two months is too fucking long.” 

Adam frowned, “Yes. I…it was hard to sleep without you and I don’t want to share a bed with anyone else.” 

“I don’t want you to either, Star. Never wanted to hide, I just…” he let out a breath, “Can we just go somewhere? It can be anywhere I don’t give a damn but I won’t let you go so easily.” 

Adam smiled, nodding. “I have go to back to work, but after? You can come back to get me.” 

Nigel grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I’ll wait.” 

They parted and Nigel felt like a weight had been lifted off of him as he watched Adam leave and turn back to smile at him. 

He wasn’t gonna let other people’s opinions keep them apart. 

Adam was his and it didn’t matter what they called it: boyfriends, lovers, life fucking partners. 

Nigel was never gonna let him go again.


End file.
